The Barfly and the Golden Goose
by Alley-Kat-94
Summary: Rumplestiltskin finds Belle also known in her Storybrooke persona, "Lacey" at the local bar in a skilled attempt to gain her memories back.


***okay. the new episode premiers tomorrow and all sources say that Belle will be getting her memory back. However. this wait has proved very long for me so I've devised my own plan of how I'd like her to get her memories back. sorry it isn't very steamy, if the episode doesn't please me, you can expect a very rousing adaptation. ;) ***

Rumplestiltskin walked calmly into the bar. His plan was simple enough, but whether or not he could do it gracefully was another conflict all together. She was at the pool table, her hair twisted up on her head. Something else was different, something in her demeanor that said this was a stranger he was looking at.

Making his way to the bar, Rumplestiltskin took a seat near the back. There wasn't much of a crowd. A few older gentlemen playing cards, a small group of young men watching a game of football on a high mounted television.

"Gold, good to see 'yeh. Been 'a while." The bartender said, setting a short glass in front of him and filling it.

"Hello, Phil, how've you been?" He replied, taking a drink. The bartender draped a rag over his shoulder.

"I 'heard about what happened to your girl. Real shame." Phil followed Rumplestiltskin's gaze to the pool table.

"How has she been?" He asked.

"Oh, not much trouble." Phil said, leaning on the end of the bar. "Comes in every couple 'a days, camps out there, gives the regulars a run for their money. Not shy 'teh the bottle that's for sure."

"She talk much?" Rumplestiltskin asked, never taking his eyes off her.

"Nah, she's a joker alright but don't count on her 'teh have an honest chat with 'yeh" Phil picked through a bowl of nuts, tossing a few cashews in his mouth.

"Well," Rumplestiltskin said, gulping down his drink. The burn felt nice. "We'll see what happens. What name does she go by?"

"Lacey." Phil said, moving back behind the bar. "Best of luck to 'yeh."

Rumplestiltskin made his way over to the pool table. She was racking the balls, rolling them slowly back and forth. her shirt was low-cut and very distracting. Rumplestiltskin forced himself to remember the plan.

"Well you're a difficult one to get a hold of." He said, coming up to the end of the table. She looked up and laughed.

"Mr. Gold, what now? Come to fly me away on your magic broom?" She scoffed and sauntered over to pick up a cue-stick. Rumplestiltskin tried to ignore the fact that she was inebriated. He told himself that it was better for the plan. But watching her sway on her feet, seeing her eyes glazed over, Knowing how lost and vulnerable she must feel; he pushed those thoughts from his mind.

"You're afraid of me aren't you?" He said, crossing over to her. She backed up a few inches.

"You said you were dying and you are alive." She said, jabbing a finger at his chest. "That's weird." Rumplestiltskin chuckled.

"yes well, I had a rather miraculous recovery." He said.

"Oh, I'll bet." She said, snickering as she backed away so the pool table was between them once again.

"Well, you don't need to worry because I'm only here to return something to you." Rumplestiltskin said. She looked at him skeptically. He reached into his pocket and held out a key. "You can take it," He said, "It's to your apartment, above the library." She looked at the key.

"But I don't..." She started.

"Excuse me," A waitress interrupted. "This is for you from the man at the bar."

Rumplestiltskin followed her gaze to a man in a ball cap, whom he could clearly see was David with glasses on.

"What is it?" She asked, looking at the small shot glass filled with pink liquid. "Is there something floating in it?"

"Just a candy. It's called a Golden Goose." The waitress confirmed.

"But it's pink..."

"Well I'll be going now. Enjoy your evening, and your home, Lacey." Rumplestiltskin said.

"How do you know my name?" She asked.

"You told me." He said smoothly, "Goodnight then." He walked back towards the exit.

"She drank it." David murmured as He passed.

"Could take a while. These things are unpredictable." Rumplestiltskin replied under his breath.

"I hope this works out for you, Gold." David said, taking a swig from his own glass.

Rumplestiltskin walked outside.

It should begin soon.


End file.
